


Tomorrow

by JediDryad



Series: February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [28]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Luke goes for it, february fluff, mystery is sexy, procrastination isn't always a bad thing, the conversation can happen later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDryad/pseuds/JediDryad
Summary: Even the obvious bitter hatred in her gaze and tone, wasn't enough to hide the curiosity and attraction that floated to the surface occasionally. Luke knows that, despite her snarled threats, the mysterious Mara Jade isn't just watching his every move to make sure he doesn't escape from her into the Vornskr-filled forest.She's the most fascinating being to ever hold him at gunpoint. The question is, what is he going to do about it?
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Series: February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129439
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for joining me on this journey through fluff and smut. I'm so happy that my need for a whole bunch of romances that end with my OTP happy seems to also be useful to others.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

He knew she was watching him. Luke didn’t need the Force for that. He could feel her eyes on him as he stared up past the trees into Myrkr’s night sky and saw the Star Destroyer in orbit. He remembered another time he’d gazed into a sky and witnessed the appearance of a battleship. His enthusiasm back then had been naive. He was far wiser now - or so he had often tried to tell himself. But, as he stretched out on the forest floor: the prisoner of an embittered woman who carried herself with a deadly competence and pierced him with periodic glances of sheer hatred, he wondered if that was at all true.

Because what he found himself wanting to do was not the least bit wise or prudent. Quite the opposite, it was the height of foolhardiness. And yet, he somehow couldn’t stop himself. There was something in the way she balanced her unhinged insults with the capacity for comprehensive planning and coordination that drew him in completely. She had flat out told him she would kill him and then repeatedly saved his life. She spat the word “Jedi” like a slur and yet handled his lightsaber like she was born with a blade in her hand. She was a stunning, raging whirlwind of contradictions, and she made him feel like he’d plunged deep into a lake and come up refreshed and alert.

He’d met her all of three days before and yet he felt like something inside him had looked for her forever. He wanted to know everything about her: how she'd come to work for Karrde, where she’d learned to use a lightsaber, why her emerald eyes glittered with pain. He was desperate to learn what could make her smile - other than apparent daydreams of his dismemberment. He’d seen her smile. He wanted to make it happen again.

So he prodded and poked. He knew he was pushing. He knew that being a recalcitrant prisoner was not good for his longevity, but sometimes, amidst the threats, she would give him tidbits of information, and he was starting to put the pieces together.

He was also realizing that her long lingering glances weren’t just about making sure he didn’t take off into the woods alone. Really, one good look at a Vornskr had made that decision for him and he expected she knew that. Somewhere amid the utter hatred lurked a bit of curiosity, and Luke was pragmatic enough to know that curiosity just might be enough to save him. So he gave her things to be curious about. He refused to back down from her glares. He stripped down to his undershirt to give her something to glare at. And then he forced himself to nap, partly because he knew he needed the sleep, and partly because he was certain she wouldn’t let anything else kill him - and she probably wouldn’t shoot him in his sleep. She seemed to have far too strong a sense of duty and honour for that.

Nope. He wasn’t wise at all. He was even more reckless than Yoda’s accusation all those years ago. And yet, somehow, he was having the most fun he had in months, maybe years. It was such a relief to be insulted and derided for being a kid from a moisture farm with too much faith in the galaxy, rather than the fearful reverence he was treated with all too often now. She made him feel… home. And that was a feeling that had been so long gone from his experiences, he’d grieved it as lost forever.

Strange that after all the years of fawning crowds and countless filthy and supplicating offers from adoring women and men, he would find himself utterly compelled by someone who would absolutely call him Wormie if she knew that was his old nickname.

Artoo let out a scream, and Luke rolled over and to his feet in one smooth motion as he took in the sight of Mara facedown on the ground with the razor sharp claws of a Vornskr on her shoulders.

Feeling closer to his youth than usual, his instincts led him to a Krayt dragon call, always useful for scaring scavenger beasts away back home.

It worked. The wild Vornskr’s ears perked up and it backed off a little bit. Luke couldn’t have imagined it would make a difference, but it seemed to be enough for Mara to flip herself over and get her hands part way around its thick neck. Stars, she was good.

He let out the call again and inched closer, following the rhythm of the lashing whip-tail. He watched for an opening to grab his lightsaber from where it gleamed at Mara’s belt. When he saw one, she let out a grunt of effort, and he was thrown off enough that the whip-tail caught him across the face with a stinging blow.

He yelped and then pushed in again, and this time he retreated with the saber in his hand.

Ignoring the painful welt he could feel forming across his cheek and forehead, he measured the beast with his eyes. It was enormous and best dealt with quickly. 

Coming at it from behind, he sliced it neatly down the middle from tail to neck.

The dead beast collapsed onto Mara.

He knelt straddling her to help push the cauterized Vornskr pieces off her body.

“Fierfek. Were you trying to cut me in half too?”

She was angry, adrenaline coursing through her veins along with painkillers she’d been taking for an injured ankle, and the stim drug she’d been taking too much of in order to stay awake in case he ran away.

“I knew where to stop.” He said quietly.

“Hmmph.” 

He watched as she fought to free her hands from the animal bits above her head, “You could have killed me.”

“So could you.” He reminded her of her near constant threats.

“I still could.” Mara snarled, regaining control of her hands.

“You could.”

Luke sat back on his heels, wondering if she would go for the blaster he knew she kept in her left sleeve. Some part of him sparked gleefully at that. The tiny concealed gun, the way she flipped herself over, muscles visible through her sleeves and palpable under his thighs. She was like an action holo star brought to life in front of him. And she made him feel like a dumbstruck teenager.

But then his dumbstruck teenaged self wouldn’t be sitting astride her body waiting to see what she’d do about it. There was heat where their bodies met and Luke wondered if his reaction to that closeness was obvious.

Mara’s glare was unchanged, and he thought she might shoot him after all, but then she let her freed hands drop to the ground and sighed with a quiet exhaustion that made him want to gather her into his arms and tell her it was safe to sleep.

That would go over well. He grimaced internally, but the impulse remained as they regarded each other in a silence that was becoming increasingly charged.

What happened to you? He longed to ask, knowing she probably wouldn’t answer if he did.

“You destroyed my life, you know.” She growled into the silence, almost as though she were reminding herself instead of him.

He nodded.

“Why shouldn’t I kill you?”

“Why haven’t you?”

She closed her eyes and let out a defeated breath. Her response was more to herself than to him.

“Because I need you alive to get Karrde out of this mess.”

That was the answer he’d expected, and it filled him with admiration. Whatever else the mysterious Mara Jade had going on, she cared about that team back at base and she would do what needed to be done to keep them safe, even if it got in the way of her most cherished dream - which seemed to involve watching the life drain out of his body. Any threats or insults she could heap on him faded to dust in light of that loyalty and determination. 

And she hadn’t pulled her blaster.

Bolder than ever now, entranced by her, he reached his left hand down and brushed a finger tentatively across her cheek. He could feel her tense beneath him and he half expected to be bitten, but instead she trembled slightly as he softly stroked the warm skin under his hand. He drifted a bit higher and tried to smooth the lines of consternation from her forehead.

He could see her throat tighten and brought his hand back to his thigh. There was a fine line between encouragement and violation. He waited, watching her chest rise and fall, knowing he was breathing just as heavily.

“That Vornskr got you good,” Mara finally noted hoarsely, as she examined his face. He recognized it as the pretense it was, and closed his eyes as she reached a hand up to drift across his wound. He turned slightly and kissed her palm. She tensed under him again, but didn’t pull back. He caught her hand gently in his and brushed a kiss softly over her pulse point, delighting in the choked gasp the act incited. Her hand was warm and her pulse was racing. 

Still holding her hand, he met her gaze. He was certain he could see her pupils dilate further in the dim light of the stars as she stared back at him, unmoving. Then, with the same reckless abandon that had carried him through the Death Star trench all those years ago, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

And she melted, her mouth softening under his, her bod shaping to his like memory foam.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him tightly against her. He felt her wrist holster press into his back, and he shifted to slide his lips across her face as he tangled his hands in her hair. It felt silky and strong between his fingers. He wanted to undo her braids and bury his nose in it.

“I see your face in my nightmares every night.” Her voice was strained, memory warring with reality.

“Are they like this?” he asked, lips moving down her neck, revelling in the shudder of pleasure the move produced.

“No.” It was a gasp followed by a whimper. 

“You’re nothing like this.” 

She sounded bewildered and he paused and pulled back so she could make her decision. He was quite certain she wouldn’t shoot him now, but that didn’t mean she wanted what he did.

She cocked her head at him for a moment contemplatively. And then her lips curved into a smile and she barked out an incredulous little laugh as she tugged him back against her and kissed him with a ferocity that took his breath away.

There was no thinking to be done. He groaned with delight as she hooked her legs around him and arched against him as he found her throat again, gasping and moaning into his touches, pulling him under a wave of lust he couldn’t possibly be prepared for.

He tugged down the zipper of her jumpsuit and followed it with his lips as she bucked again under him, wild with unleashed passion.

“Wait!” He sat up, and almost couldn’t finish the thought as he saw her again beneath him: hair in disarray, top askew, lips red from where he’d been kissing her.

“The stim pills… your ankle… are you sure you want to…?”

She rolled her eyes.

With a hoarse grunt, he found their positions reversed.

“Don’t ruin this for me, Skywalker.”

And then her hands were dancing across his body as she pushed his sleeveless shirt over his head and dragged her lips across his chest tracing whorls of pleasure with her tongue.

He groaned as his muscles spasmed under the wet heat of her mouth. Luke seized the moment and unwove her braid before pushing her jumpsuit off her shoulders and gasping at the way she looked as she sat up over him to pull the rest of her clothing off. Her hair fell well past her shoulders. The red gold looked incredible by star light.

She saw him looking.

“Like what you see?”

He didn't care that his mouth was gaping as he nodded in response to her playful taunt. 

“Yes.” and then he’d flipped their positions again, hands tracing her body. Luke gloried in her every gasp and whimper as he removed the rest of their clothing and then sent his lips and tongue along the same paths his hands had taken moments before.

Mara was hot, wet, and moaning his name as he slid inside her and almost came instantly. She felt exquisite, like the only place he would ever want to be. He moved, and she moved around him. He thrust and she cried out, arms coming around him, fingernails dragging lines of electricity down his spine. He buried his nose in her neck and sped up, listening to her gasps and gulps, the little noises in the back of her throat that made her sound like a pitten hunting avians much too big for it to eat.

And then the pleasure was too much. She exploded around him, digging in with her nails and heels to hold him against her sensitive centre as she spasmed for seconds that stretched on and on, and then he let go and followed.

He pulled an emergency blanket over them as Mara plied quick scalding kisses to his chest. She settled in against him and ran a finger intently along one of his scars. The sensation was soothing. He was certain she knew what the scars were from. She seemed unsurprised by them.

“You still planning to kill me?” he asked sleepily, stroking his hands through her hair. It was softer than he’d imagined.

She let out a satisfied sound like the happy panthac she resembled, sleek and agile in his arms.

“Tomorrow.” She yawned.

He grinned.

“Okay, tomorrow then.”

She never did get around to it.


End file.
